


A Persuasive Performance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another night on the job for Draco until a customer came in with a very specific request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Persuasive Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : prostitution, spanking, voyeurism/exhibitionism.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : agnophilia, essayeurs.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Lilyseyes for helping me figure out what pairing to write, and to Emynn for the raapid beta-read. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Persuasive Performance

~

“You’re up, Dragon. Room four.” Anabelle smiled sympathetically, swishing out of the room. 

Draco sighed, putting out his cigarette before standing to stretch. He was naked but for a silver thong that encased his cock and left very little to the imagination, but he wasn’t self conscious. Months of working in the brothel had made him very comfortable with nudity, both his and other people’s. 

Slowly making his way from the staff lounge area in the back to the more centrally located play rooms, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. 

Before taking his current job, Draco had never heard of an essayeur, and his first few days in the job had been quite the education. Not only was he expected to perform with customers, but with his colleagues as well, and as Draco had discovered, there was an art to sensual play for an audience. 

Draco excelled in that duty, probably because he performed well with either men or women, although he did prefer men. Since an essayeur got a cut of the primary prostitute’s take at the end of the night, he soon learned it was to his advantage to display others to their best advantage, and he was very, _very_ good at it. 

Sometimes the customer even engaged both the prostitute and the essayeur, and that was generally a very profitable night for all concerned. Private performances were only done for especially powerful or connected customers, so Draco imagined he was in to make a tidy profit that night. 

Pausing outside room four, Draco took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking in. _Thanks be to Merlin, it’s Marcel,_ was his first thought. 

Marcel was probably one of the most professional prostitutes Draco had ever encountered. He was one of the few who, like Draco, _wasn’t_ on drugs and who had a plan for his life. After a few sessions with Draco, Marcel had opened up about his idea to start his own business. All he needed was capital and that was why he was selling his body. “After all, I won’t have this body forever. I’ll always have my brain, though.” 

Draco, who’d fled England after the war with no clear life plan, had taken inspiration from him and started saving every spare Knut. With his parents both in prison for life and the entire Malfoy estate confiscated, his chances of regaining his former social standing and salvaging the Malfoy name had been nil. 

But with the money he was making at the brothel, he could quit fairly soon and start his own business. He’d already collected a tiny sum and his expenses were low. Draco was sure that his former friends would be shocked at his frugal lifestyle. Still, he had a goal, and nothing was going to stand in his way. _And Severus always said I was a decent brewer. No one has to know that a Malfoy went into trade._ That thought had made Draco laugh as he’d imagined what some would think of his current position. 

“Voyeur,” Marcel murmured. He was dressed much as Draco was, the tiny gold thong he was wearing wholly inadequate to conceal his impressive erection. 

Draco glanced towards the window, unsurprised to see that the customer had engaged the one-way option. He and Marcel could be seen, but the customer could not. 

“Any specific requests?” Draco whispered. 

“He wants to see someone who’s reluctant be dominated.” Marcel’s expression was apologetic. 

Draco shrugged. It wasn’t as if Marcel would _really_ be dominating him, it was all just for appearances. Raising an eyebrow, he winked surreptitiously at Marcel before crossing his arms across his chest in an exaggerated defiant pose. 

“On the bed,” Marcel ordered, voice pitched for their audience. 

Draco huffed. “Fuck off,” he said clearly. “I bottomed last time.” 

“You’re a perpetual bottom, Dragon,” Marcel said. “Shut up, get on the sofa, and spread those lovely legs.” He sneered, grabbing Draco’s arms in a bruising grip and shoving him towards the divan. “The customer wants to see me in action.” 

Landing in a sprawl on the sofa, Draco licked his lips. He did like a bit of rough play and his body was already starting to respond. And, from the glint in Marcel’s eyes, he’d noticed. Raising one leg, Draco smirked at Marcel. “The customer may want to see _me_ top _you_. Did you ever think of that?”

“No,” Marcel growled, kneeling on the divan and looming over Draco. “Why would I? You were made to be ridden hard, Dragon.” 

As Marcel made a show of stroking his cock through his thong, Draco’s gaze darted to the window before he looked up at Marcel once more. “And you can suck my dick.”

Marcel smiled. “Good idea,” he said. “Only you’re the one who’ll be sucking.” 

Draco loved sucking cock, so he had no real objections, although, since he was supposed to be fighting for dominance, he had to pretend. Narrowing his eyes, he said, “Not until you suck mine.” 

“Is that so?” Marcel shoved his thong down over his arse, pulling out his erection and leaning forward to press it against Draco’s closed mouth. 

Draco shook his head. “I--” 

That was enough for Marcel to push his cock inside, which he did immediately. Draco moaned around his mouthful, reflexively beginning to suck. 

Marcel thrust in and out slowly, making sure to present the best angle to the customer as he did so. Draco could only imagine the picture they presented, Marcel pressing him down, fucking his face steadily even as Draco kneaded Marcel’s arse, emphasising his impressive musculature. 

“Enough,” a deep voice interrupted. “Come through to this room.” 

Marcel paused immediately, pulling his cock out of Draco’s mouth. Draco bit back a groan, licking his lips. “Have fun,” he whispered. 

“Thanks for the help,” Marcel murmured back, rising and starting for the door that led to the customer’s area. 

Marcel had almost got the the door when the customer’s voice came through once more. “Not you. Dra-Dragon.” 

Surprised, Marcel spun to look at Draco, who blinked, surprised. It wasn’t unusual for a customer to request a scene with a specific prostitute and then switch to another, but since Marcel had been the primary player in the scene, _that_ was odd. 

Marcel raised an eyebrow then shrugged, finally nodding towards the door as if to say, ‘Go on, then.’

Raising gracefully to his feet, Draco moved past Marcel, who whispered, “Good luck!”

The customer areas were typically luxurious, and the room Draco entered was no exception. It was made for comfort, unlike the staff areas which were strictly utilitarian. The bed was the focus, of course, and it was enormous, more than big enough for several people, which made sense since threesomes or moresomes were common in the brothel. The walls were also mirrored for maximum views.

The customer was sprawled on the bed. Draco got the impression of well muscled bulk but could barely see him, hidden as he was in shadow. “Dragon, it is?” the man purred and something about his voice made Draco shiver expectantly. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Come closer.” 

Moving forward, Draco squinted. There was something familiar about that voice...

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you, Dragon?” the man said, his voice sounding quite different. He’d evidently discontinued the voice disguise charm he’d cast. 

Draco gaped. _It can’t be--_

A low, familiar laugh curled its way around Draco’s spine. “I see you’ve finally recognised me. I suppose I should be pleased that my disguise was so successful.” 

“Minister,” Draco breathed, his mind racing. _Do they want me back so badly that they sent the fucking Minister for Magic after me_?

“Ah, but it appears we’re using assumed names in here,” Kingsley Shacklebolt murmured, sitting forward, his face coming into sharp relief. He wasn’t wearing robes; instead he was clad in a shirt that was unbuttoned to the waist. His trousers were undone and Draco could see a treasure trail that led to a respectable bulge in his groin. “What should mine be, do you think, _Dragon_?” His eyes glittered. “Perhaps I shall call myself...Master.” 

Draco licked his suddenly dry lips. Kingsley’s gaze, as he followed the movement, felt like a physical caress. “As you wish, Master,” he whispered. 

Kingsley smiled. “Good boy. Now come here, Dragon.” 

Heart pounding in his chest, Draco moved forward, finally perching on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you always this shy with clients?” Kingsley asked, leaning back and studying Draco carefully. 

Draco sighed, looking away. “No, but this is an...odd situation.” He glanced up at Kingsley. “Are you here to arrest me?”

Kingsley smirked, eyeing him up and down. “Not before I fuck you.” 

Draco’s breath caught. Hearing that word in Kingsley’s smooth, cultured voice--

“Now get on the bed, arse up.” Kingsley shifted, pulling off his belt. “I think we need to start with a lesson, don’t you?” 

Biting back a moan, Draco scrambled up onto the bed, leaning on his elbows, his arse in the air. His cock, which hadn’t exactly flagged upon seeing Kingsley, hardened even more, curving up towards his stomach. 

“Spread your legs, Dragon,” said Kingsley. “Let me see you.” 

Closing his eyes, Draco did, and a moan did leak from his throat as a large, warm hand slid over one arse cheek. “Gorgeous,” Kingsley murmured. 

When the first smack of the belt came it was a surprise. Draco yelped, wincing. 

“That was for running away,” Kingsley said. “You should have stayed.” 

“I...I couldn’t,” Draco gasped. 

Two more smacks followed in quick succession, making Draco sob. “Of course you could have,” Kingsley replied calmly. “Harry Potter got you acquitted. There was no real danger of Azbakan.” 

“The Wizengamot’s been known to change its mind,” Draco groaned. 

Four more smacks and Draco’s cock was leaking copiously onto the bed covers. He spread his legs wider and tilted his arse higher. 

“You like this,” Kingsley murmured. “Well, well, well.” 

After the fifteenth smack Draco was trembling, sobbing, and after the twentieth he was writhing and humping the bed. “Please--” 

“Enough I think,” Kingsley said. Draco saw the belt land beside him on the bed. “Come here.”

Wincing, Draco levered himself up and inched his way towards Kingsley, who’d reclined against the head of the bed. 

“Straddle me.” 

Draco obeyed, groaning as Kingsley pulled his cock out of his trousers. It was large, larger that Draco had ever taken. 

Reaching behind Draco, Kingsley whispered a Lubrication Spell before slipping first one, then two fingers into him. The lube was cool and Kingsley’s fingers were skilled. Closing his eyes, Draco clutched the headboard, bit his bottom lip, and tried hard to remind himself that it was a job. 

When Kingsley shoved a third finger in, however, a soft moan escaped Draco. “How many can you take?” Kingsley whispered., twisting his fingers smoothly. “Could you take my entire hand up there?” 

“Merlin, Circe, and Morgana,” Draco gasped. 

“I think you could.” Kingsley’s little finger rested on the edge of Draco’s hole. “I think I could shove my entire fist up there and all you’d do is beg me for more, Dragon.” 

Shuddering, Draco’s fingered tightened on the headboard, his nails digging into the wood. 

“But not tonight,” Kingsley murmured, pulling his fingers out. “Tonight you take my cock.” 

Before Draco could be disappointed, Kingsley cast another Lubrication Spell, that time on himself, and after positioning his prick, growled, “Sit.” 

Draco was quite loose thanks to the fingering, but Kingsley was big, so he still felt every inch as he sat. The stretch was glorious, but with no burn to speak of because of Kingsley’s thorough preparations. 

When he was fully seated, Draco swallowed. His face was only a hair’s breadth from Kingsley’s, and for a long moment Kingsley stared at him as if memorising him. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Kingsley asked, shifting his hips and making electric sparks go off inside Draco. 

Draco released a shuddering breath. “Sir?” 

Settling his large hands on Draco’s hips, Kingsley leaned in and said, “Ride me.” 

Sliding up and down Kingsley’s cock was, in a word, incredible. Steadying himself by clinging to the headboard, Draco moved slowly at first until Kingsley bent his legs and began thrusting up, then Draco groaned and sped up. Soon, his thighs began trembling with the effort of maintaining the pace.

Kingsley was watching him, some unnamed emotion flashing in his eyes. “Don’t come until I say.” 

Draco nodded, beyond words. His prick, which was sliding between them, felt as if it would burst at any moment. Blowing hair out of his face, Draco focussed on Kingsley, who seemed to be dividing his attention between Draco’s face and chest and a spot behind him. _The mirrors,_ he realised a moment later. _I wonder what we look like_?

As if echoing his thoughts, Kingsley leaned into hiss in Draco’s ear. “You should see what you look like as you take me, Dragon,” he murmured. “We look incredible together.” 

Draco closed his eyes, the images Kingsley words evoked setting off tremors deep inside him. 

“Come on,” Kingsley urged, his hands spreading Draco’s arse cheeks wider. “Move.” 

With a groan, Draco lost his rhythm. Clinging to sanity by the skin of his teeth, he clenched his inner muscles and was rewarded by Kingsley’s shout. A moment later he was shuddering, pouring himself into Draco, who rested his face on Kingsley’s shoulder. 

Once he’d stopped shaking, Kingsley drew back, forcing Draco to look at him. “Well done, Dragon,” he praised. “Think you can come for me?” 

Draco nodded, his hand diving for his prick. With Kingsley watching avidly, all it took was a few pulls before Draco was spilling between them, his arse once again clenching around Kingsley, who was still buried deep in his arse.

“Well,” Kingsley sighed, helping Draco off his lap. “You certainly picked a profession that plays to your strengths.” A smile was playing around his mouth.

Draco laughed weakly. “Thanks. I think.” He sighed, stealing a look at Kingsley, who’d leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. “So. Are you going to report me now that you’ve fucked me?”

Kingsley chuckled softly. “Not as long as you answer my questions honestly. Why did you leave?”

Draco snorted. “Because the entire Malfoy estate was confiscated. What was I supposed to live on?”

Pursing his lips, Kingsley opened his eyes and sat up, looking Draco straight in the face. “Well, peacock, you could have applied for a job.” Reaching out, he stroked Draco’s still sore arse. “Unless _this_ is your life’s ambition.” 

Draco flushed. “I applied for several jobs, but no legitimate business would even interview me.”

Kingsley’s hand stilled. “You didn't ask _me_ ,” he said quietly.

Draco froze. “I...No, I didn't.” He swallowed hard. “Would you have given me one, Minister?”

“Possibly.” Kingsley smiled as Draco’s eyes widened. “Why not? You’re a very accomplished young man.” His gaze swept Draco’s body. “In many areas.” 

Draco blushed. “I...Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “May I ask you a question?” 

Kingsley inclined his head. 

“How did you find me?” 

Kingsley smiled. “You forget, I was an Auror first. When you...disappeared I took an interest in your case. I’ve been tracking you for months. When I heard rumour of a beautiful whore that fit your description here in Amsterdam, I decided to investigate.” He held Draco’s gaze. “I knew that once I found you I could persuade you to return. Was I right?” 

Draco licked his lips, sorely tempted. “I’ll think about it,” he finally whispered.

“Good.” Kingsley seemed satisfied.

Draco shifted, his skin itchy. “So now what?” 

“Now?” Kingsley’s fingers, which had continued their rhythmic stroking along the curse of Draco’s arse, moved to dip into his still slick hole. “Well I _did_ purchase your services for the entire evening. I believe I’ll continue with my...persuasion.” 

Draco smiled. _I think I’m going home,_ he thought as Kingsley hauled him close once more. _Looks like I finally have something to return for._

~


End file.
